The King and the Queen
by looper321
Summary: What Happens if 5 marines crash on a planet? and one of them is bound to be choosen by the queen to mate with her and become the "King"
1. Chapter 1

**The King and the Queen**

Ello Ello There peeps this is my first Fanfictoin So forgive me if it's short or not that satisfying to read Anyway let's just get some things straight

This Does NOT Follow the canon-lore of the Aliens Series or it's comic it's merely just a fanfic straight out of my imagination

"This"-Is Human Speech

" _This is"-Hive Speech or Telepathic Speech which you'll see later on_

In This Unknown Planet a small ship containing about a platoon of marines crashed what they did not know is they were not alone….

Only about 5 marines made it they called eachother by their codenames Kura, Soldier, Elle, Night, Cil

Kura is the lead of the now small group of 5 marines, his physical appearance is basicly like every marine there standing 5'5 Feet and inches tall

Soldier is the scout of the now small group they had, His physical appearance is more unsual only standing 4'9 tall and has a old fashioned shaggy hairstyle which to be honest nobody minded unless they wanted a bullet to the head.

Elle is the gunner of the squad, His physical appearance is a young man about 5'2 tall in feet and inches since he is the gunner he was equipped with heavier weapons and has tougher armor

Night is the technician of the squad, His physical appearance is 5 feet tall and is equipped with light weapons and has a lighter armor

Cil is the demolition experts of the squad armed with explosives and a shotgun, His about 5'6 tall and is a man with a tough will.

They walked away from the blazing fire that their crashed ship made almost every one of them had lost hope and just gave up

"Fuck I knew we shouldn't have never participated in this mission!" Said Soldier in the fit of rage

"Calm down Soldier we'll find a way." Said Kura calmly "You better." Replied Soldier

"We should be thankful that we haven't met any xenomorphs."Commented Elle "Bah I really doubt that look at all the animals no way xenomorphs would not throw face huggers at this fellas." Replied Cil. A Sigh would come from soldier as they continued to walk on this lush green planet full of weird and strange but yet tasty animals.

A Runner would be spying on them from the bushes to trees. After it spied them for a while it would make a dashing run for it's hive

 **Meanwhile at the hive**

A Runner would come up to the 2 warriors patrolling the outside of the hive _"I Have found humans I shall report this to the queen."_ Said the Runner but the 2 warriors just nodded the runner walked to the queen's chamber where it kneeled before her _"My Queen."_ It said _"Yes?"_ Replied the queen _"I have found 5 humans wandering around our planet what shall we do with them?"_ Told the Runner _"Capture them and bring them to me for I am curious to know about this humans and their habits."_ Replied the queen again _"Yes my queen."_ Then the runner ran off to call it's brothers to aid them in capturing the humans.

 **Back At the Forest**

"Doot doo doo doot." Hummed soldier A Sigh would come from elle "What's wrong?" Said Kura "I Don't know it's just we've been wandering around the fucking forest without hope." Replied elle "Don't Worr-" Kura's Reply was cut off when the bushes made sounds and trees made noises "Something's not right." Said soldier as all of them raised their pulse rifle and began to form a circle with their pulse rifles facing from all direction a rustles kept coming from the bushes until all went silent.

Then Suddenly a Warrior jumped out and tried to swipe Kura with it claws but it was immediately killed with the combined firepower of the 5 pulses rifle of the marines but another one strike lashing his tail at the tightly huddled marines launching Night and Cil to the tree rendering them unconscious While the other warrior was busy with the 3 remaining marines the other warrior dragged the 2 to their hive. Soldier was emptying his magazine at the warrior killing it, "its dead!" Screamed Soldier "Where is Cil and Night?!" Shouted Kura "Fuck we gotta get em before those face huggers get em!" Said Elle as they made a run to the quick warrior carrying their friends

As the warrior was carrying them when they arrived at the hive drones came and immediately brought them to the queen's chamber cocooning them there as the queen waited curiously at the 2 sleeping human but she sensed 3 more presence she quickly ordered her drones and warriors to go deeper in the hive.

"Gee what an empty hive." Commented soldier on the appearance of the hive "This ain't normal at all." Said Elle "I Agree we should keep an eye out for this chambers or a facehugger might just come." Replied Kura

Suddenly a silent screech could be heard… And it wasn't just one screech is was a lots of screech….

And That's it for now folks and if your wondering where is the king he'll appear in the later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Aye Folks heres the second part of ze king and da queen!

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck let's just bail!" Screamed soldier "No we have to get them!" Replied kura "This is a sucuide rescue mission!" commented elle they did not notice that a warrior dropped behind them from the ceiling of the hive lashing its tail at them knocking them out cold.

"Uggghhh what the…?" Said soldier as he slowly realized he was cocooned "Good you're finally awake." Replied Kura "The fuck happened" Questioned Soldier "While we were arguing a dam xenomorph caught us off guard and well I think you can guess the rest." Replied Kura "Well judging the fact there are no eggs infront of us I guess the we don't have chestburster in us yet." Told soldier "This is pretty weird and suspicious to be honest." Replied Kura "Haven't you fucks noticed the big ass queen there?" Cil told the 2 marines Suddenly both would turn their heads to the queen only to panic before fainting

After 3 hours the both woke up again only to see the queen once again yet again they panicked although not fainting "Finally you pussies are awake" Said night The Queen just looked at them _"What an interesting conversation."_ The Queen said "The fuck?! Am I havin voices in mer head?!" Said soldier lazily _"What's this? A human can hear me?"_ The Queen said " _Ahem ahem Mr.'s mcfuckqueen but you better fuck off my mind before you get traumatized"_ Said soldier through his thoughts hoping the queen would have heard that but at the same time regretting it _"I Heard that foolish human now silence before I put a facehugger there."_ The Queen Said With a threatening voice Soldier stopped talking to the queen with his thoughts "Alright bud what voices did you hear?" Said Kura "Huh?" Replied soldier "Because I heard em to althrough much fainter for me as I could hear what you said and what she said." Told Kura the other 3 marines agreed with Kura as all of them could hear the queen _"Intresting since you humans can hear me then I will grant you an offer start a beginning in this hive and you shall live without being hunted by us."_ Said the queen in their minds at first all of them looked at each other before slowly nodding to the queen _"Good get some rest now I shall tell you why I did this tomorrow."_ Said the queen

The next day was the day they knew their reasons as they were wakened up by the queen by being nudged by the queen's head one by one "So this is the day right?" Asked soldier the queen only nodded before she started doing her explanation _"Alright so let me explain now in our homeworld Xenomorph prime_ _our queen mother told us of a prophecy that 5 humans will come to one of the planets we conquered and 1 shall be choosen as the "King" of the xenomorphs and the other 4 shall be his royal gaurds or praetorians guarding him with their life but in order for the humans to start the evolution they must either mate or eat royal jelly and if you are wondering royal jelly is very sweet but has a displeasing texture now with that reminder done I shall continue the prophecy this 5 humans shall create alliance with both humans and xenomorphs stopping this mad bloodshed."_ The queen had finished telling the story "So about this evolution I want to know what the king will look like and what about the 4 gaurds appearances?" Soldier asked _"Good Question the king will have only minor changes His eyes shall be replaced with the eyes of furouis fire and have Half a meter horn growing out from the sides of his head pointing forwards instead of pointing up and he will gaina strength compatible to 2 palatines and the gaurds will have one out of four a meter horn growing on their sides of the head pointing forwards like the king but there strength is only compatible to 1 palatines."_ Said the queen "So how do we know who is the king?" Replied soldier _"If one is the king he will have a reaction to the royal jelly if not the he will simply digest the royal jelly as normal food."_ Said the queen "Well let's go find out then." Replied soldier " _If you are that eager very well let us go find out."_ The queen would grab some sorth of orb like thing then opening it " _A Dip should be enough."_ Said the queen slowly all 5 of the marines dipped in their fingers and tasted it and indeed it was sweet! But oh such a displeasing texture but nevertheless soldier has a painful reaction to it as the growing horns forcefully penetrated the sides of his heads to grow out the horns the queen described the king would had "Argh!" Hissed soldier as the horns were almost completed growing half a meter after that the other 4 would have painful reactions growing horns like the gaurds the queen described in the prophecy "What the fuck?!" Said soldier "This huge ass horns!" Replied kura _"I See the one of you has become a king now I shall name you by new names. You the king will now be called Merchaos You 4 shall be called Dratos, Scythe, Death, Elpados."_ Said the queen "Is it me or does our names sounds like Spanish?" Said Soldier who is now Merchaos "I don't know Dratos sounds nice tho." Replied Kura who is now Dratos "Scythe sounds something like those farmin stuff." Said elle who is now scythe "Meh Death is good." Said night that is now death "Elpados is just basicly stupid." Said cil who is now elpados

Soldier would rub his horns still not used to the fact that his horns are big same with the other 4 marines to _"My Child…Hear me now….For you must find a way to get to xenomorph prime or what you humans call A6 454 by fixing your ship as you are not the first nor the last to crash in this planet."_ And the voice was gone Soldier would look to the queen trying his telepathic communication again _"Did you hear that to?"_ He asked _"Yes I did and now since you are the king you can order them to do the bidding or you can do it."_ Said the queen _"I'll do it."_ Said soldier "Aye guys I gotta go do some stuff." With that said soldier walked out of the hive with his newly found super strength and speed.

Aye that's it for now! Thanks for readin!


End file.
